King Goobot
King Goobot V, better known simply as King Goobot or Goobot, is the main antagonist of Nickelodeon's 6th feature film Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius, and a major antagonist in the tv show, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius. He's Jimmy's archenemy, Ooblar's older brother, and the employer of the Yokian Fleet Commander and the tyrannical king of Yokus. In the movie, he was voiced by , who also played Pharaoh Seti I in DreamWorks' The Prince of Egypt, Dr. Jonas in Conspiracy Theory, Avery Bullock in American Dad, and King Buffo in the Courage the Cowardly Dog series. In the TV show, he was voiced by . Biography In the movie, King Goobot kidnaps all of the children's parents in Retroville, and then he tries to feed them to Poultra, a humongous alien chicken whom he and his people worshiped for centuries. He was assisted by his older brother, Ooblar and although he tried to off Jimmy and his friends after they rescued their parents, Jimmy grew to a huge size and defeated him. In the tv show, King Goobot arrives on Earth and pretends to be nice to the citizens and he even invite the citizens to a party (which it's actually a trap), but Jimmy suspects something about Goobot's scheme before Goobot bans him from the party as the citizens believe that Jimmy's a bully to the Yolkians. Later, he steals one of Jimmy's inventions to revive Poultra and trap the citizens as he tries to feed them to Poultra, but then Jimmy puts some Purple Flurp in Poultra's water bowl and then Poultra explodes after she belched. Then King Goobot goes back into space in a giant eggshell spaceship along with the other Yokians and Ooblar before the citizens apologize to Jimmy for not believing him earlier, and then they praise him as a hero. King Goobot's also the leader of the League of Villains, whose goal was to get revenge on Jimmy Neutron. Later he was trapped in the Cretaceous period along with the other villains, and remained there. Personality King Goobot's portrayed as greedy, deceiving and authoritative. He's the tyrannical, arrogant, manipulative, and self-centered king of Yokus. He's a power-hungry and a dictatorial oppressor who can control his warriors and his space armada. One of his most malevolent and duplicitous plans's when he theoretically tries to destroy Retroville. Quotes Gallery King_Goobot_and_Ooblar.jpg|Goobot with Ooblar King Goobot V.jpg|Goobot, as he appears in the The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Goobot JN.png|Goobot's evil laugh. Trivia *King Goobot also appears as the main antagonist of Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, a ride in Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando, Florida. *For the movie, King Goobot was originally going to be voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *He traded Ooblar for sulfur butter. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Jimmy Neutron Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Non-Action Category:Mastermind Category:Monarchs Category:Con Artists Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Tyrants Category:Siblings Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Cheater Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Psychopath Category:Brainwashers Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Imprisoned Category:Arena Masters Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Gaolers Category:Trickster Category:Sophisticated Category:Incompetent Category:Misanthropes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Extortionists Category:Homicidal Category:Oppressors Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Evil Category:Usurper Category:On & Off Category:Mascots Category:Mischievous Category:Totalitarians Category:Polluters Category:Jingoists